All I have left
by 4-feargodalone-6
Summary: The whole group is in High school but there is something special going on will tris learn to trust the mysterios people that have tooking her to the woods to discuss something?read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:THIS IS BASICALLY MY SECOND FANFIC ALSO SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER ONE ABOUT THE SUMMARY I DECIDED TO ADD A TWIST TO THE STORY SO THAT MEANS CHANGE TO THE SUMMERY ALSO I WILL FINISH THIS I'M JUST GONNA GET THIS STORY STARTED WITH A SHORT CHAPTER IT'S GETTING LATE.I'LL GET YOU A LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW I PROMISE.**

**(TRIS POV)**

I awaken to Beating Heart by Ellie say if you set a song for a alarm you'll start to hate not me I will never get tired of this is my first day as a Junior at The Factions High. I look over to my alarm clock to see the time.6:46(see what I did) shit school starts at 7:00.I practaly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.I quikly brush my hair and put on my simple make-up mascara,lip I go to my walk in closet you see my mom is a famous actress and my dad has a high place in the goverment so were rich but i'm not popular no that's my brother Caleb. I walk in my closet and grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple crop top. I run down the stairs to the living room then the kitchen to find my mom is pulling muffins out the I walk to the counter to grab one where she just set them down.

"Good Morning,sweetie,are you neveros for your first day of school?"she asks me,after she asks she just stands there staring at me waiting for my anser.I swallow the bit of muffin still in my mouth. "No,no i'm not" I anser truthfully."Well then,Bye and good luck"she counters back .Okay bye mom" with that I run out the front the front door and out the garage.

I walk in and go straight for my cherry red Mustang. I unlock the doors and crawl in the driver seat and back out of the garage and down the long drive 's almost a fifteen minute drive to the school.

When I pull up to the car park of the school and see how every car here is either very expensive and brand new or an expensive car that's been fixed yeah i'm asuming that everyone who goes to this school is rich and stuck up but hey,assuming makes an ass out of you and driving aroud the parking lot for five minutes I finally find a i'm walking to the front doors of the school iI wisper to my self.

"Welcome to Hell Tris."

**A/N: ITS NOT MUCH BUT JUST A STARTER TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT.**


	2. The Black out

**A/N:OKAY SO THANK YOU Dauntless Tribute 46 FOR YOUR ADVICE I'LL TRY THAT BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS SHORT AND SWEET IT'S LATE THIS IS MY SECOND TIME WRITING THIS JUST DON'T ASK HERE YOU GO A FRESH CHAPTER.**

**TRIS POV**

As soon as I walk into the school I head over to the schools office to collect my schedule,locker #,combination, I walk into the office I am confronted with the lady behind the front desk looking up from her paperwork and smiling at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen and it's kinda creepy."You must be Beatrice"."Tris actually,but yeah that's me"."Ok well here's your schedule".I quikly grab my schedule and take off running down the hallways to my I reach my locker I put in the combination and open it to find all my books classes in of classes I haven't looked at my schedule.

BEATRICE ABILENE PRIOR LOCKER#:4610 COMBO:994634

FIRST PERIOD:ART,

SECOND PERIOD: SCIENCE,Mrs,Mathews THIRD PERIOD:P.E,Coach Max

FOURTH PERIOD:LUNCH

FIFTH PERIOD:MUSIC,

SIXTH PERIOD:Mrs. Care Bear **(A/N: LET'S PRETEND THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING)**

Okay that's not to bad. Off to Art.I'm walking towards Art when I bump into to keep my balance my papers go flying across the my trying goes to waste as I fall flat on my ass in front of the person I knocked into leaving a smirk on his has dark blue eyes that seem to enchant me and dark brown hair that's so short it almost looks black._Handsome_ ."Why thank you" he says. _Did I say that out loud?_"Yes" he replied chuckling slightly at my emberessment.I quikly gather my papers and start walking off towards Art as hand places itself on my shoulder.I sudenly feel a searing pain that slowly spreads itself across my body like needles pricking every nerve in my body.I scream in pain and fall to the floor of the corridor to look up see the boy smirking at me as darkness makes it's way across my vision he says "Welcome to Dauntless" then the world goes black.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER.R&R**


	3. discoveries pt1

**A/N: HERE YOU GO CHAPTER!**

TRIS POV

When I wake up i'm in a room that's all black surrounded by exactly 10 people all standing around talking,completely not knowing i'm awake._Where am I?_ One of the people in the room a girl with brown eyes and dark hair that goes to her chin turns around and screams "She's awake"! At that everyone in the room turns around to look at me with smirks or smiles on their faces while I just look confused to why i'm here. "Your probably wondering why your here"A boy who I just realised is the boy from school says,I give him a look that basically says duh.

"Well we need to tell you something,but first my name is Four" He says,"Okay" I say suspicion clear in my voice as I sit up in the bed i'm laying in."Well like I said welcome to Dauntless" he says the smirk returning to his face and the rest of the room starts smiling again.I just look at them suspicion and confusion clear on my face."We'll explain later,let's go get your moon stone" he says all of the group starts whooping and screaming."Get up "Four commands me so I stand up from the bed they all start running out of the room with me following and by the time I catch up their outside the house waiting for when I caught up they start running into the nearby woods leaving me yet again so I yell at them running after them"GUYS WAIT,TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON,WHY AM I HERE"! They don't stop so I keep running after them,I don't know why I instinctively trust these people I look up I'm in the middle of a small clearing I look up I see wolves stand spread out around me.I turn around frantically expecting an attack,one of the wolves that is directly in front of me steps out of the brush and looks as if it is going to jump at me so I put my arms up to protect my face and cower back but still standing my ground preparing for the blow that never comes.

When I look up to see why it didn't jump at me,I see something I was not expecting to ' see Four standing there a placid look on his face when he says"repeat after me if you trust me"."Okay" I say he slightly smirks when I say that then he starts speaking"I vow myself to the wolves of my pack and to be brave"."I vow myself to the wolves of my pack and to be brave" I repeat he smirks as the other people who I still don't know the name of come out as Four starts backing up to get in line with them as they spread out to be surrounding me in a circle like the wolves just were."What ar-" I get cut off by a pain that's starts where my heart is and spreads across my body.I fall to my knees on the ground in the clearing my head in my hands from the pain but I don't scream I just let out a whimper or two when the pain stops I look up at them then stand all eyes go straight to my neck.I look down and see a beautiful diamond necklace with a wolf at the bottom of the all gasp and then bow."What?" I ask confused to why they're doing this and where this necklace came from."Marlene,Christina,Lynn,Shauna,and Lauren will explain."Four says before walking off with the guys into the woods.

**A/N:SO YEAH GETTING EXCITING THEIR GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN CHAPTER 4 OKAY SO YEAH HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK 4 HOURS TO GET THIS DONE R&R**


	4. please read !

**PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS NOT A UPDATE BUT I'LL START WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN SOME STUFF TO YOU CAUSE SO FAR THIS STORY HAS BEEN A BIG QUISTION MARK SO FIRST.**

**THEY DON'T RANDOMLY DECIDE TO TURN HER INTO A WOLF THING I DON'T 'KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM./HELP ME WITH THAT? ANYWAY THEY DO THAT BECAUSE WHEN THE ALFA (FOUR)OF THE PACK THE PERSON(TRIS)IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE PACK THEY LIKE DID WHAT TRIS DID IN CHAPTER TWO SO THAT'S WHY THEY WERE SO EXCITED AND HAPPY AND DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HER ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW THAT NECKLACE SHE GOT WELL EVERYONE NEW TO A PACK HAS TO GET THEIRS IT'S CALLED A MOONSTONE IF YOU WANT SEE EVERYONE ELSES MOONSTONE GO TO www. reality studio .de /shop/accessories/crystal-long-small SO YOUR PROPPALLY WONDERING WHY THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME ONE BUT THEY ALL GLOW A DIFFERENT COLOR WHEN THEY WEAR THEM COLORS...**

**FOUR:DARK BLUE ZEKE:GREEN URI:ORANGE MARLENE:RED CHRISTINA:PINK SHAUNA:PURPLE LUAREN:YELLOW WILL:BROWN**

**YOUR PROPALLY ALSO WONDERING WHY TRIS' MOONSTONE IS DIFFERENT WELL THAT'S BECAUSE(SPOILERS TO MY STORY !)SHE'S THE QEEN ALL OF THE PACKS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR I KNOW I HAVE A PRETTY WILD IMAGINATION IT'S WEIRD I KNOW ! ALSO THEIR PACK IS CALLED DAUNTLESS SO THERE YOU GO.I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISUM PLEASE NO FLAMES I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN.**

**QOTC:DO YOU LISTEN TO CHER LLOYD?**  
**I DO SHE'S GREAT !**


	5. Chapter 5 sorry

**GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I'M NOT SO SURE I SHOULD CONTINUE BUT I'LL TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED I**

**YA'LL GAVE ME HOPE. BUT SADLY NOT ENOUGH IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THIS STORY GUYS I WANNA KNOW!**

**ALSO I'M SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN STUPID LATELY ...ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE!**

4-feargodalone-6


End file.
